1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and system for installing fiber optic cables and similar signal conductors in fluid transmission pipelines including the process of towing the cable or a pilot wire through a pipeline system by a pipeline pig from a launching point to a receiving point provided in the pipeline.
2. Background
The development of long distance transmission of communication signals by fiber optic cables has taken into consideration the support structure and surroundings of these cables. The low energy level required and speed afforded by the transmission of communications by fiber optic cables makes the use of such cables attractive and existing rights of way such as railroad and pipeline systems are attractive as a right of way for fiber optic cable systems.
The extensive network of fluid transmission pipelines already in existence in the United States and other countries for the transportation of crude oil, refined petroleum liquids and other hydrocarbon fluids is particularly advantageous with respect to the use of both active and inactive pipelines for receiving fiber optic cables and the like. Fluid transmission pipelines Care particularly attractive for use in conjunction with stringing fiber optic cables since the pipeline normally extends along a direct route between major points of sending and receiving communication signals and provides unique protection for the cables themselves. Moreover, the extensive network of pipelines already in existence minimizes the effort required in acquiring right of way for installation of the cable. It is in regard to these advantages of using fluid transmission pipelines for extending fiber optic cables and similar signal conductors between receiving and sending points that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing unique methods and a system for the installation of fiber optic cables in both active and inactive fluid transmission pipelines.